Good Morning
by hambonesupreme
Summary: In which Jim is glad to wake up with Leonard.


this is my version of a mckirk fic my good good friend azlyza did ! :-)) thank u for letting me rewrite this azlyza u frog meme

—

The early morning light shining bright on Jim's face is enough for him to blink awake, rub the sleep from his eyes with the back of his hand. He's laying on Leonard's chest, one arm wrapped around underneath his back and the other resting ontop of his stomach. Jim wonders how they've kept this position all night. Bones has his arm wrapped around Jim and his other on his tummy. Jim figures they have been holding hands while falling asleep and that makes his belly fill with a few butterflies.

He doesn't want to ruin their shape and how comfortable he is nested beside Bones, so instead Jim shifts a little to place his head against his chest, and listens to the soft thrum of Bones' heart and the rumble of his snores. It's comforting knowing that here, and now, Leonard McCoy is alive, and holding Jim.

The way the light hits and fills the room is warm, just a peak of the curtain letting the sun in and land on their bodies, Jim looks up from his position to gaze at Bones' face.

Of course he has wrinkles, no obvious doctor in space in the known universe would not have them. But his are different. They're not from the times where Leonard was forced to dig deep in someones flesh and stab in screws or nails, not from the times where he had to stitch somebody back up, or send them away in a plastic body bag. Jim was positive that Bones could always handle that, it was his job for Christ's sake. Leonard was there to fix the ones with broken bones and bleeding, bruised skin.

But sometimes you have to wonder if a doctor can fix themselves, and that's a cheesy thing to think about because of course they can! The question becomes relevant almost always when Jim's seen Bones down bottle after bottle, even on the job where Jim has to bring authority in for the safety of the crew. Leonard replies with,

_"It's the only thing keeping me sane, Jimmy." _

Jim feels picks of heartbreak whenever he hears that. He eases Leonard away from the alcohol as much as he can, even if he goes running back to it later, Jim still has enough power to try for him, considering how much he pushes away just to check up on him. It's funny. Jim's position is to be responsible for every single body on the ship, and all of them are dependant on every choice or action he takes. He's the captain and everything he says goes, and that counts killing them all.

Jim tries best to be Bones' anchor, kiss and touch him back to the present when they're in one of their dorms, and Bones has his face in his hands. It's either he couldn't save somebody that deserved to live, or how he had to ship himself into space because the ex-wife took the entire planet in the divorce and he wasn't allowed a look at his own daughter. He had dreams of being a successful father, Jim knew this, he dreamed of having to tell her to wipe of all that cakey makeup, or scrub off semi-permanent tattoos, and say,

_'If that Bobby dickhead kid steps a step on my stoop, he's getting it.' _

It took a lot more elbow grease and sweating blood for Jim to be in this place with Leonard than you'd expect. It took Leonard awhile to realize that the days do get easier. Sometimes he has to reflect on the divorce for that to kick in.

So it's bliss waking up beside Leonard McCoy on a Saturday morning, 9:23 AM to be exact, and thinking about how passionate and restless Bones had looked when he touched Jim all over the night before. They were the kind of touches where Jim knew Bones wasn't holding back this time, and was giving his all.

Jim gazes at the sight before him. Bones' eyes are closed and the light rays even go between his eyelashes, illuminating the colour of his hair. He still had that grumpy thin lipped look on his face even asleep, the corners of his lips wrinkled forever now. Slowly, Bones begins to wake up, furrowing his eyebrows downward and rubbing his eyes before blinking them open. Jim takes into account how gorgeous dark hazel eyes are in the light. Such a warm and decadent bright colour.

"Well, 'morning there, sunshine."

Leonard's voice is soft but deep with sleep, and Jim smiles wide before shifting up onto his knees, the white sheets falling from his shoulders and gathering around his waist as he leans close into Bones, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. Nothing with tongue, just to avoid morning breath.

"Good morning, how'd you sleep?"

It definitely is bliss waking up beside Leonard McCoy.

Fresh and new, and alive, Jim Kirk doesn't regret anything he's ever done for him.


End file.
